Computing devices, such as personal computers (PCs), smartphones, etc., are generally configured to execute applications for one or more purposes, such as document creation, communication, etc. For example, online collaborative computing sessions (meetings) are a type of application that allow users to share documents or applications with one another, such as by sharing a view of a desktop or one or more particular applications on the desktop of a presenter device with one or more attendee/viewer devices.
A user's status generally indicates a current online “situation” of the user, for instance, whether the user is available, busy, requesting to not be disturbed, etc.
Typically, this status is manually adjusted/selected by the user for the sole purpose of informing other users of the particular user's availability/situation. Certain systems may also dynamically adjust the status indicator based on activity of the user, e.g., to “busy” when engaged in an activity, or to “away from keyboard” if inactive for some period of time. However, these adjusted status indicators are solely to inform other users of the particular user's availability/situation.